mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Todd Barry
| birth_place = The Bronx, New York | death_date = | death_place = | medium = stand-up comedian | nationality = American | active = | genre = | subject = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = | notable_work= | signature = | website = http://www.toddbarry.com/ | footnotes = }} Todd Barry (born March 26, 1964) is an American stand-up comedian, actor and voice actor, known for his "laid-back" stage manner. Barry was born in The Bronx, New York. He received his bachelor's degree in English from the University of Florida. In 1999, his Comedy Central Presents special aired. He wrote, directed and starred in the short film Borrowing Saffron (2002), which co-starred H. Jon Benjamin. He's made a variety of guest appearances on shows like Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, Home Movies, Wonder Showzen, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He also voices a recurring character on Squidbillies. In 2008, he played 'Wayne' in Darren Aronofsky's "The Wrestler." Over the course of six years he made 16 appearances on Dr. Katz, appearing as himself in the first two appearances. He then played recurring character "Todd the video store clerk" and appeared in most episodes in the show's final year. He also played a character in the television pilot Saddle Rash along with Sarah Silverman, H. Jon Benjamin and Mitch Hedberg. In "The Third Conchord", the twelfth and final episode of the first season of Flight of the Conchords, Barry played Todd, a bongo playing megalomaniac, who tries to introduce the highly suggestive song, "Doggy Bounce," to the Conchords' repertoire, and a new band name: The Crazy Dogggz. In September 2010, Barry headlined the comedy stage at All Tomorrow's Parties music festival in upstate New York. The subject of his show Icky describes the "merciless, unpitying trouncing he suffered" on alt.fan.conan-obrien, the Conan O'Brien newsgroup, following a guest appearance. Barry is close friends with fellow comedian Louis CK, and toured with him in 2009. He has also appeared in both of CK's television shows, Lucky Louie and Louie. Barry is currently appearing in the second season of the live-action Adult Swim series Delocated. Discography * Medium Energy (2001) * Falling Off the Bone (2004) * From Heaven (March 4, 2008) Film * The Wrestler (2008) - Wayne * Road Trip - Campus Security Guard 1 * ''Pootie Tang - Greasy * Tomorrow Night - Man Caught in Rain (Director: Louis CK, 1998 Sundance Selection) * Los Enchiladas! - Duane (Director: Mitch Hedberg, 1999 Sundance Selection) * Borrowing Saffron - George (Director: Todd Barry, Woodstock Film Festival Selection) Non-standup TV appearances * Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Romulox (three episodes) * Bored to Death - Dale Woodley * Flight of the Conchords - Todd * Wonder Showzen - Barold T. Mosley * Sesame Street - #7 * Lucky Louie - Todd * Friar's Club Roast of Chevy Chase - roaster * Talkshow with Spike Feresten - Himself-guest * Chappelle's Show - Paul * The Larry Sanders Show - Keith * Spin City - Doug * Sex and the City - Ordinary Guy * Contest Searchlight - himself * Tough Crowd With Colin Quinn - regular panelist * Sundance Film Festival Live - Co-host - (Sundance Channel, 1999) * Hot Off the Grill with Bobby Flay - (Food Network) * Tom Goes to the Mayor - Saul * Space Ghost Coast to Coast - Himself-guest ("Eat a Peach" episode) * Home Movies - Video Store Clerk * Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil * The Sarah Silverman Program * Louie * Delocated References * * *NPR.org Interview * Todd Barry Interview August 2007 * * * Kittenpants.org interview * Scene Missing Magazine Interviews Todd Barry * Review of "From Heaven" CD Category:1964 births Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:University of Florida alumni es:Todd Barry